Likenesses
This page contains a list of all the likenesses already used, or reserved for later use. It is basically a cast list of who's who. House Storm Present= Tumblr ml1nruo5Cl1qhxoeio1 500.png|Katie Mcgrath as Torani Storm 211172_391105570942889_663493232_n.jpg|Eoin Macken as Gwaine Calvierri tumblr_mbfvgliRKF1ryt160o1_500.jpg|Tom Hiddeston as Loki Vastra (aka Seth Storm) David-tennant-sexy.jpg|David Tennant as Lorcan Storm Bridget Regan.jpg|Bridget Regan as Seifa Theirin Tom Hopper.jpg|Tom Hopper as Percival Storm Clara.jpg|Jenna Louise Coleman as Clara Storm Clive Standen.jpg|Clive Standen as Flynn Calvierri Missy-peregrym-hairstyles.jpg|Missy Peregrym as Eira Calvierri Hugh-Jackman-hugh-jackman-34434293-1280-1053.jpg|Hugh Jackman as Torin Storm 1.png|Jaimie Alexander as Zena Storm shootjeremygoldberg_rosebyrnecom-007.jpg|Rose Byrne as Mithian living-with-fran6.jpg|Ryan McPartlin as Bedivere, Son of Byron Gilmore.jpg|Jared Padalecki as Eldin Sunweaver Aqua02250621.jpg|Emma Roberts as Laini Storm Xl_mcgregor_ewan-portrait.jpg|Ewan McGregor as Natham Myron Michelle_ryan_2010_25_12102012.jpg|Michelle Ryan as Keras Ksenia (reformed villain) |-| Future= 77_-_Copy.jpg|Minka Kelly as Adult Arya Storm, daughter of Clara Leighton-Meester-Hairstyles-Graceful-Updo.jpg|Leighton Meester as Leia Storm, daughter of Clara MV5BMTkwNDQ3MjY1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjQzMzEzOQ@@._V1_SY317_CR16,0,214,317_.jpg|Maisie Williams as young Seifa Theirin Storm (3rd Gen) and young Arya Storm (5th Gen) Katie-cassidy-1.jpg|Katie Cassidy as Winter Elizabeth+Lail+Screening+ABC+Once+Upon+Time+DKFBhEPbA05l.jpg|Elizabeth Lail as Phoebe Storm, daughter of Mithian kinopoisk.ru-Meghan-Ory-1790974.jpg|Meghan Ory as Tala Blaez Storm (4th Gen) Erica-erica-durance-28573961-1089-1450.jpg|Erica Durance as Kahlan and Lois Storm, identical twin daughters of Tala Blaez. (5th Gen) Dougray-scott-01.jpg|Dougray Scott as Raiden Myron (4th Gen) Jessica-Brown-Findlay-31.jpg|Jessica Brown Findlay as Daena Myron (4th Gen) Pop.jpg|Anna Popplewell as the young Daena Myron (4th Gen) Georgie2.jpg|Georgie Henley as Visenya Myron (4th Gen) Yvonne strahovski 1920 1200 dec202009.jpg|Yvonne Strahovski as Rosalie Storm (3rd Gen) Drew-barrymore-selling-montecito-mug.jpg|Drew Barrymore as Nerys Moonsnow 930959_ACYHRSPZC6S6NZACR1C31173FTZB7J_michelle-dockery-hair-13_H172105_L.jpg|Michelle Dockery as Willow Storm, daughter of Lois (6th Gen) Monique_Ganderton_001.jpg|Monique Ganderton as Phoenix Storm, daughter of Lois (6th Gen) nick-swishers-girlfriend-joanna-garcia06.jpg|Joanna Garcia Swisher as Vixen Storm, daughter of Lois (6th Gen) dakota_goyo.jpg|Dakota Goyo as Arthion Storm, son of Torin (5th Gen) Theo James.png|Theo James as adult Arthion (5th Gen) hugh-dancy-4fa3e4ea5d3ac.jpg|Hugh Dancy as Aldarion, Son of the Trees, ward of Lois (6th Gen) 151047_161729420531238_160409627329884_262875_755381_n.jpg|Quinn Lord as Young Aldarion Storm Tumblr m92ex4Eugk1rdpm39o1 500.jpg|Rachel Weisz as Alayne Storm and Nymeria, Queen of Eryn Galen Tumblr mztin7lNvm1qfdofto1 r2 500.jpg|Santiago Cabrera as Aranion Storm Nathan-Fillion.jpg|Nathan Fillion as Tristan Myron Garahel.jpg|Tom Riley as Garahel Undomiel Haylen.jpg|Oliver Walker as Haylen Undomiel |-| Past= Lucy Griffiths.jpg|Lucy Griffiths as Rose Storm - Died defending her home against the Dark Elves Jonas.jpg|Jonas Armstrong as Norin Cade - Killed by Keras Ksenia KithAllen.jpg|Keith Allen as Proctor Storm - Killed during the War of Midas katewinslet.jpg|Kate Winslet as Sophia Storm - Killed by Keras Ksenia article-1165114-041C8D35000005DC-250_233x356.jpg|Toby Stephens as Hector Storm - Assassinated David Wenham.jpg|David Wenham as Lucan Storm - Killed during the War of Midas Elektra.jpg|Jennifer Garner as Reinnete Storm - Fate Unknown (She mysteriously vanished after Rose's death) 1639319862_bb2b8190b1.jpg|Helen Slater as Mistale Sunweaver Emilia.jpg|Emilia Fox as Vesper Duane - Killed whilst defending Rose Storm Josh-duhamel-20070203-206786.jpg|Josh Duhamel as Richard the Lionheart - Died in the Holy Lands Asahqhs.jpg|Asa Butterfield as Young Brandon the Druid - He grew up :p Richard+Armitage+hq+png.png|Richard Armitage as Galahad, Son of Gaheris and Sir Guy of Gisborne - Gisborne was killed during the War of Midas, Galahad lives in Camelot still. Rooooooseeeee.jpg|Billie Piper as Rose Storm II (fomerly Rose Mason) - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) Ali-profile.jpg|Josh Dallas as Alistair Theirin - Killed during the fire of the Grand Palace Summer_Glau_Necklace_sm.jpg|Summer Glau as River Swann - Returned home to reclaim her throne |-| Storm Bannermen and Allies= Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Tabrett Bethell as Sirianna Denna Dastan.png|Jake Gyllenhaal as Brandon the Druid 09f3d0f2e9b759df zachary-levi.jpg|Zachary Levi as Gryfflett 'Gryff' Byrne (3rd and final partner of Eira) Delta-goodrem-0001.jpg|Delta Goodrem as Kendra, handmaiden of Eira Storm Gssh78.jpg|Beverly Elliott as Widow Lucas (part of Tala Blaez's future story) 1052342 63340050-3b3a-4f29-97db-6348a4a8f0b0-jennifer-love-hewitt-000a-hires 1200 1200 102400.jpg|Jennifer Love Hewitt as Sylvan Ferarchi the Ghost Whisperer Rory-mccann-in-urzeala-tronurilor-large-picture-334852214.jpg|Rory McCann as Dagonet Hadhafang (part of Arya's future story) dw-nthdr-620x350.jpg|John Hurt as Locien Keincaled, Chief Healer and Dragon Keeper for the Storm household Joseph-fiennes.jpg|Joseph Fiennes as Niko Keincaled, son of Locien, Apprentice Healer and Dragon Keeper for the Storm Household BN-AL000_once17_EV_20131117082458.jpg|Rose McIver as Astrid Rain (part of Lois' future story) Michael-Shanks-2009.jpg|Michael Shanks as Owain Borealis (part of Lois' future story) Ruadan.png|Viggo Mortensen as Kalliades Evenstar (Clara's future husband and father of Arya and Leia) Ashley-greene-300.jpg|Ashley Greene as Artemis Tynne Desolation-of-smaug-trailer1.jpg|Evangeline Lilly as Tauriel Undomiel Tumblr_muy7bg1Q6z1qkbo6co1_500_copy.jpg|Aidan Turner as Aramis Oakenshield Craig_Horner_as_Richard_2_th.jpg|Craig Horner as Balian Rahl(future character) |-| Storm Villains = 104.jpg|Matt Smith as Helikaon Drake (Villain.....for now) imagesCADMLL4H.jpg|Dan Starkey as Strax, Servant of Drake MV5BMTkzOTg0Mzc1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTE0MjE3MQ@@ V1 SX480 SY720 .jpg|Genevieve Padalecki as Nimueh, Lady of the Lake (future villain) Craig-parker-712783l-poza.jpg|Craig Parker as Diaval the Usurper Peter-Capaldi-as-Cardinal-011.jpg|Peter Capaldi as Armande Cortese mr-gold-rumpelstiltskin-mr-gold-28080703-1499-2000.jpg|Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin Orlando-Bloom-as-Legolas-007.jpg|Orlando Bloom as Legolas Greenleaf Best-Lee-Pace-as-the-Queen-er-King-of-the-Woodland-Elves.jpg|Lee Pace as Thranduil Undomiel House Midas Present= 001_(2).jpg|Kit Harrington as Dante, son of Panos Article-2295617-18C4CB19000005DC-444_634x868.jpg|Emilia Clarke as Shaina Storm MV5BMTM2OTM2NzkzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjkxMDQ1NA@@. V1. SX640 SY858 .jpg|Keanu Reeves as Azrael of Midas 1282.people.jpg|Ben Barnes as Rhaegar of Midas Isaac-hempstead-wright-premiere-game-of-thrones-season-3-01.jpg|Isaac Hempstead Wright as young Rhaegar of Midas |-| Future= Emmy-rossum.png|Emmy Rossum as Auréle of Midas 105.jpg|Lily Collins as Nerynia of Midas Keynes_Skandar_03.jpg|Skandar Keynes as Halion of Midas Taylor-Kitsch-taylor-kitsch-6322665-416-625.jpg|Taylor Kitsch as Aegon of Midas 006szsdzzz.jpg|Alicia Vikander as Lorelei Tumblr_mlmen1gDwE1qcse90o3_1280.jpg|Kelsey Chow as Brenna of Midas MV5BMjI4OTc0ODgwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDkxODgwNQ@@._V1_SY296_CR1,0,214,296_.jpg|Luke Pasqualino as Daryan of Midas Tumblr_mbbma9ERGG1rxx90eo1_500.jpg|Astrid Berges-Frisbey as Erika Saari Daisy_Ridley.jpg|Daisy Ridley as Kira of Midas Emily_browning.jpg|Emily Browning as Aubrey Petrakis Charlie_Cox.jpg|Charlie Cox as Daniel of Midas |-| Past= 2232catherine.jpg|Catherin Zeta Jones as Callandra of Midas 11073145_gal.jpg|Jim Caviezel as Abraxas |-| Midas Bannermen and Allies= Tumblr_me3mugYirp1r1pxrwo1_1280.jpg|Iain Glen as Markus Mallory Peter-Dinklage-Motivational-Speaker-670-m.jpg|Peter Dinklage as Vangelis, son of Thanasis Got_wallpaper_kissed_by_fire_by_mcnealy-d5pb0p5.jpg|Rose Lesley as Lyanna Thorne MV5BMTU3ODcyNzcwNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzc1NTU5Mg@@._V1._SY314_CR7,0,214,314_.jpg|Tom Wlaschiha as Stratos Arigiros John.jpg|John Bradley as Samson Arigiros Dqsdqsdqsdqsdqsdqsdq.jpg|Isla Fisher as Lilith, Daughter of Vangelis Denzel-Washington-Retro-Hairstyle.jpg|Denzel Washington as Davos Sarris House Myrmidon Present= 04.jpg|Jensen Ackles as Panos, son of Achilles 09bnnnn.jpg|Kristin Kreuk as Samiyah Tumblr_mjhvkryg8l1rd77fpo1_1280.jpg|River Phoenix as Thayn Storm Elysia.jpg|Charlbi Dean Kriek as Elysia Tharon Tumblr_m8eqsqI8CD1qcpno5o1_500.jpg|Estella Warren as Arista, daughter of Achilles tumblr_makq5hbuxJ1qbhcfmo1_500.jpg|Lourdes Leon as the young Sansa Tumblr_mbw8uadASE1qa9ofvo1_1280.jpg|Shannyn Sossamon as Sansa |-| Future= Charlie-Hunnam-Wallpaper-charlie-hunnam-28647109-1600-1200.jpg|Charlie Hunnam as Orion, Son of Thayn Alles6.jpg|Allesandra Ambrosio as Raina, Daughter of Thayn Kristanna_loken_face_1366x768_5314.jpg|Kristanna Loken as Shiera, daughter of Arista 001 (3).jpg|Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Dantés Lumis kane2__130209185529-275x371.png|Adelaide Kane as Pandora Lumis MV5BMjE4NjY3Nzg2N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTQ2OTA5Ng@@ V1 SX640 SY840 .jpg|Kellan Lutz as Kain, Son of Orion Lily+James+Long+Hairstyles+Long+Wavy+Cut+Bangs+RICH8q_Knn6l.jpg|Lily James as Leona, Daughter of Orion Franco1400.jpg|James Franco as Kyran, Son of Orion |-| Past= Brad pitt es todo un clasico 557025586 617x.jpg|Brad Pitt as Achilles, son of Peleus Unknon1.jpg|Jessica Alba as Kyra Spyros Jeremy-irons-01.jpg|Jeremy Irons as Captain Clitus House Spyros Present= 62898.jpg|Ian McElhinney as Ariston Spyros Nikolaj-Coster-Waldau-nikolaj-coster-waldau-23774986-592-592.png|Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Solon Spyros II |-| Past= 1293388841.073173.jpg|Shannon Elizabeth as Lyra, daughter of Achilles PhoebeCates_K088.jpg|Phoebe Cates as Lyra of Elis (Mother of Kyra) Chloemoretzdaily971.jpg|Chloe Mortez as the young Shaina Storm Godfrey3.jpg|Liam Neeson as Solon Spyros Jessespencer4411.jpg|Jesse Spencer as the young Solon Spyros |-| Future= William_Moseley_Premiere_Weinstein_Company_MxqlCngRmDKl.jpg|Willam Moseley as Linus Spyros House Atreides Present= Alec_Newman_3528_5.jpg|Alec Newman as Kean Atreides 72_6.jpg|Daniela Amavia as Alia Atreides KarelDobryNN2.jpg|Karel Dobrý as Ryus Atreides MV5BMTIyNDI1MzcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDcxNTk2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Julie Cox as Meliney Atreides |-| Future= James-mcavoy-profile.jpg|James McAvoy as Leto Atreides MV5BMTQ0MzQzNDE1OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwOTYxNTk2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Jessica Brooks as Chani Atreides House Calvierri/Stardance Present= index-pic.jpg|Sean Bean as Ector Calvierri MV5BMTUxMDMwMTI4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzE2MzQxMw@@._V1_SY317_CR6,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Colin Firth as Syleth Stardance 97402.jpg|Michiel Huisman as Kit Stardance 01_sophie_marceau_006.jpg|Sophie Marceau as Saiya Stardance |-| Past= 146890_(1).jpg|Suranne Jones as Evelyn Calvierri Brooke-Shields.jpg|Brooke Shields as Una Stardance |-| Future= 1059.jpg|Barbora Kodetová as Aquila Stardance House Colevile Present= Arrow-Season-1-Cast-Promotional-Stephen-Amell.jpg|Stephen Amell as Theron Colevile Matt-bomer-candid-image-of-face-in-la-film-festival-1972910327.jpg|Matt Bomer as Roran Sm806_0257b-f2fa0d3b-t3.jpg|Tom Welling as Jorren Colevile Allison_mack.jpg|Allison Mack as Jaina Colevile |-| Past= immortals-rm05.jpg|Henry Cavill as Thalion Colevile (villain) - Killed by Tora during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) House Darkrose/Dane/Frost Present= Jonathan-Rhys-Meyers-blog.jpg|Jonathan Rhys Meyers as King Alexander Dane – villain and husband of Regina Once-upon-a-time-Ginnifer-Goodwin-as-Snow-White-ABC-1.jpg|Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Frost - sister of Regina Lana-parrilla-4-sized.jpg|Lana Parrilla as Regina Darkrose - sister of Mary and wife of Alexander seanmaguire.jpg|Sean Maguire as Daerian Locksley - future partner of Regina 600full-colin-o'donoghue.jpg|Colin O'Donoghue as Killian Keincaled (not a family member, but right hand man of Regina.......pun very much intended lol) |-| Future= Roland.png|Raphael Alejandro as Noah Locksley, son of Daerian Locksley 3645496223 2f445862891.jpg|James Marsden as Adult Noah Misc. Houses General= HeathLedgerInTheOrder.jpg|Heath Ledger as Trevelyan Lumis Jennifer-lawrence-i-thought-i-saw-honey-boo-boo-09.jpg|Jennifer Lawrence as Taelila Lumis Session4.jpg|Chad Michael Murray as Eryx Mikos Dean-Charles_Chapman.jpg|Dean-Charles Chapman as the young Martyn Mikos 001.jpg|Colton Haynes as Martyn Mikos 6a9619c9-eecf-4b4e-b329-6113634ff1a8.jpg|Zuzana Geislerová as Sister Zana Berkoffmccabe460.jpg|Steven Berkoff as Stilgar Jamie_Chung_Premiere_Warner_Bros_Hangover_XRPCTycdhAXl.jpg|Jamie Chung as Zhang Hyun Once-upon-a-time-34.jpg|Jamie Dornan as Quinlan Darkstar Lorenzo_richelmy_14405.jpg|Lorenzo Richelmy as Bastian Darkstar Caitlin-stasey.jpg|Caitlin Stasey as Fay Darkstar Deities Greek= Anthony-hopkins.jpg|Anthony Hopkins as Zeus 422296-jane-seymour-lors-du-gala-whitney-2010-637x0-3.jpg|Jane Seymour as Hera Rebecca--Romijn-Stamos--093.jpg|Rebecca Romijn as Thetis, Mother of Achilles 49971_ryejf-fajns_or_ralph-fiennes_1600x1200_(www.GdeFon.ru).jpg|Ralph Fiennes as Ares Imdb_angelina_jolie.jpg|Angelina Jolie as Selina Aria Michelle_Pfeiffer_3.jpg|Michelle Pfeiffer as Eris Brian_Blessed.jpg|Brian Blessed as Dionysus Ron-perlman-01.jpg|Ron Perlman as Hephaestus Paul-bettany-pictures22.jpg|Paul Bettany as Apollo Sigourney-weaver_00420762.jpg|Sigourney Weaver as Athena Alexander-siddig.jpg|Alexander Siddig as Hermes Irina-Shayk-03.jpg|Irina Shayk as Eros Katrina_Law.png|Katrina Law as Artemis Nicole_kidman_portrait.jpg|Nicole Kidman as Aphrodite url.jpg|Charlize Theron as Dione of Arcadia Julianne-moore.jpg|Julianne Moore as Medeia Chris-Hemsworth-chris-hemsworth-19135826-877-1222.jpg|Chris Hemsworth as Quranis and Baelor, the Dragonsbane Rose-mcgowan-new-wallpaper.jpeg|Rose McGowan as Marique Minor Roles Mortals - Current = Rosencrantz.jpg|Gary Oldman as Drystan Zaro 749724_GOT3_HS_1118_EP302_DSC2183-1359138538298-A.jpg|Ciaran Hinds as Kainam Savas Doug-Jones.jpg|Doug Jones as Midas 003qsds.jpg|Kate Beckinsale as Tuulikki Takala Jimmy-Smits-puerto-rico-354677_480_525.jpg|Jimmy Smits as Captain Rana altair1.jpg|Francisco Randez as Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad Salma_hayek_015.jpg|Salma Hayek as Safira Vega Purple2.jpg|Eva Green as Maria Thorpe kenneth-branagh.jpg|Kenneth Branagh as Twat Beard isabel_lucas.jpg|Isabel Lucas as Isis of Arcadia tumblr_m3vpjsGUcH1r9h4heo1_500.jpg|Jack Gleeson as Twat the Younger 500full-olga-kurylenko.jpg|Olga Kurylenko as Zenovia Silvius MV5BMjE4NDMwMzc4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDg4Nzg4Mg@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Gerard Butler as Symeon Caradin Coyle_Richard.jpg|Richard Coyle as Proteus Hygard Mischa_Barton_1809_18951428_0_0_4861_300.jpg|Mischa Barton as Kleio Rook MV5BMTM3NzQ4ODU0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDM4Njg3OA@@._V1_SY317_CR12,0,214,317_.jpg|Nathalie Emmanuel as Nuray Hakan Jacob_Anderson_Adulthood_UK_Film_Premiere_h9GNkcuVuQml.jpg|Jacob Anderson as Salim Hakan Esme-bianco-premiere-the-world-s-end-01.jpg|Esmé Bianco as Nightingale MV5BMTAzMTY2ODY0ODVeQTJeQWpwZ15BbWU4MDM3MjY5MzAx._V1_SY317_CR8,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Manu Bennett as Joran Stamatis Andy-andy-whitfield-19313915-462-593.jpg|Andy Whitfield as Phion Gabris |-| Mortals - Past= Eragon.jpg|Edward Speleers as Galen of Mithrandir/Quranis Jamie-Campbell-Bower.jpg|Arse Features, sometimes known as Jamie Campbell Bower as Prince Paris of Troy 107004_2_preview.jpg|Stephen Dillane as Lord Jaharis of Messenia MV5BMTczMjg5MjA4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFyZXN1bWU@._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_.jpg|Patrick Malahide as Lord Viridien of Laconia Nonso_Anozie-KSR-014982.jpg|Nonso Anozie as Lord Tarkisen of Argolis Kulich.jpg|Vladimir Kulich as Lord Copperborn of Achaea GETH1.jpg|Gethin Anthony as Lord Aspire of Epirus Callum-Blue-callum-blue-14734559-301-400.jpg|Callum Blue as Lord Darksommer of Attica Connie_nielsen.jpg|Connie Nielsen as Lady Weldus of Boeotia Imagessdsd.jpg|Dan Hildebrand as Lord Dune of Thessaly Ian-Gelder-200.jpg|Ian Gelder as Lord Kenser of Macedonia uther-pendragon-profile.jpg|Anthony Head as King Uther Brennidon (father of Nantes Brennidon) - died in battle angel_coulby_closeup-mobile-wallpaper.png|Angel Coulby as Guinevere Brennidon, First Wife of Nantes Brennidon - executed by Torani Storm Tonks.png|Natalia Tena as Ahsoka Swyft - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) Jessie-J.jpg|Jessie J as Shota the Witch Woman - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) Colin_Salmon_HQ_(51).jpg|Colin Salmon as Aglain, Brandon's Uncle and Druid Mentor - Killed during the 1st Dragon War (War of the Phoenix) 1130706_1350328358276_full.jpg|Ioan Gruffudd as Mordred, the Black Knight - Killed by Eira |-| Mortals - Future= 0654110-0.jpg|Clive Owen as Sir Calder Gemma-Ward.jpg|Gemma Ward as Rina Aria Red_Viper3.jpg|Pedro Pascal as Oberyn Indira-varma.jpg|Indira Varma as Sodarya Oded-fehr-165033l.jpg|Oded Fehr as Mehrunes Toby-sebastian-gallery.jpg|Toby Sebastian as Finn Fremen Oscar-isaac_140429002022.jpg|Oscar Isaac as Bail Fremen Thandie-newton-london-fashion-week-02.jpg|Thandie Newton asFyuri Keisha-keisha-castle-hughes-3019707-423-594.jpg|Keisha Castle-Hughes asObara Fremen Jessica-Henwick-in-Plastic.jpg|Jessica Henwick as Nym Fremen Rosabell-laurenti-sellers.jpeg|Rosabell Laurenti Sellers Tyene Fremen RodrigoSantoroTIFFSept2011.jpg|Rodrigo Santoro as Paeja Fremen Leonor_Varela-9.jpg|Leonor Varela as Mira Freida-pinto-1.gif|Freida Pinto as Apolena 2955324-llyyyl131.jpg|Lynn Collins as Tikari Fremen Morena-baccarin-1068776223.jpg|Morena Baccarin as Arianne OGnnuRWtCpFS8a54upnsPk4rtsZ.jpg|Natassia Malthe as Isha Tumblr_m3jjxuYGB01r2zpw1o1_500.jpg|Antonio Te Maioha as Krastyl Reserved Likenesses Ced= 0001347150-09416L.jpg|Billy Crudup 22ds.jpg|Colin Farrell CharlesDance1.jpg|Charles Dance as a villain Oona+Chaplin+Sicilian+Defence+Milan+Photocall+2Di0U6MoSuBl.jpg|Oona Chaplin Tumblr_m49sz0ELmk1qlrybio1_500.jpg|Jason Momoa Leonardo_DiCaprio_Biography.jpg|Leonardo Dicaprio (C or T) BJ-2V1OCMAAu3Sz.jpg|Steven Ogg benedict-cumberbatch-khan.jpg|Benedict Cumberbatch Kiefer-sutherland.jpg|Kiefer Sutherland as a villain Mark_Addy.jpg|Mark Addy MV5BMjQ2NTM4MzI4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTkxMjcxNA@@._V1_SY317_CR10,0,214,317_.jpg|Djimon Hounsou Idris_elba2010-headshot-med-wide.jpg|Idris Elba Daniel-day-lewis_photoboxart_160w.jpg|Daniel Day Lewis (Villain) harrison Ford.jpg|Harrison Ford KevinKl_Granitz_16563005.jpg|Kevin Kline MV5BMjA4OTk1NjYwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNDc2MzM3._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Carrie Fisher MV5BMTcyMTU5MzgxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMDI0NjI1._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mads Mikkelsen MV5BMTU3MzM3MDYzMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzk1Mzc3NA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Ellen Page 39.jpg|Jeff Bridges as a mentor to Rhaegar Richard_Madden_2012.png|Richard Madden 968full-aidan-gillen.jpg|Aidan Gillen 600full-ethan-hawke.jpg|Ethan Hawke Matt Ryan.jpg|Matt Ryan Christopher-Walken-235769.jpg|Christopher Walken (possible villain) burn-gorman.jpg|Burn Gorman as possible villain Elizabeth_Hurley.jpg|Elizabeth Hurley Adrianne_Palicki.jpg||Adrianne Palicki Rufus-sewell-8.jpg|Rufus Sewell Ritchiehercules.jpg|Reece Ritchie AP06042308336.jpg|Jonathan Pryce MV5BMTQzMzM2MTA4Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwMzIxNTM1._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Billy Connolly Elliot_Knight_Romeo_Juliet_Premieres_Hollywood_NneJGgxpTd_l.jpg|Elliot Knight aaron-paul-pictures-400531601.jpg|Aaron Paul bryan-cranston-8-play-nice.jpg|Bryan Cranston Amy-adams-wallpaper-270750381.jpg|Amy Adams Article-0-0EA0BF5500000578-888_224x423.jpg|Zoe Boyle Ryaneyes.jpg|Ryan Phillippe Rh-1-sized.jpg|Ryan Hurst ArmyOfDarkness09.jpg|Bruce Campbell Rinko-Kikuchi-4.jpg|Rinko Kikuchi Christian-bale-300.jpg|Christian Bale brown07a.jpg|Johnny Depp 2078c.jpg|Michael Biehn Jared_leto_09.jpg|Jared Leto Joe+Manganiello+GQ+XLV+Super+Bowl+Party+Red+4RqQ3fds0Anl.jpg|Joe Manganiello 27e2d049983617789788248745a92674.jpg|Hayden Christensen Gu_34.jpg|Gaspard Ulliel Alexander-skarsgard-600x804.jpg|Alexander Skarsgard Tom-Cruise-Complete-All-Movie-List-Tom-Cruise-Upcoming-Movies-2014.jpg|Tom Cruise Tumblr_my34r2ukAh1sbw1gto1_500.jpg|Luke Evans 2012-02-15-9440-2805_Michael_Fassbender_IMG_x900.jpg|Michael Fassbender Imagen_alicia_witt_0102_0.jpg|Alicia Witt victoria-johnson5.jpg|Victoria Johnson eamon.jpg|Christoph Waltz Mark_Vanderloo_grande2.jpg|Mark Vanderloo Nikita._Katheryn_Winnick.jpg|Katheryn Winnick |-| Hayley= Scarlett-johansson-jpeg-960900489.jpg|Scarlett Johansson Tom-Hardy2.jpg|Tom Hardy Fascinating-celebrity-milla-jovovich-wallpapers-backgrounds.jpg|Milla Jovovich James-purefoy-picture-3.jpg|James Purefoy Keira.png|Keira Knightley bcd9uqwfCVYsu7rduZnPVYUkyfU.jpg|Ray Stevenson Bradley.jpg|Bradley James Lena-Headey.jpg|Lena Headey EmilyBlunt_Montblanc-Signature-Charity_Vettri_Net-02.jpg|Emily Blunt Patrick-Dempsey-Wavy-Haircut.jpg|Patrick Dempsey claudia_black_24104.jpg|Claudia Black Merrill.jpg|Eve Myles Hercules-Trailer-2.jpg|Ingrid Bolsø Berdal Sullivan.jpg|Sullivan Stapleton Dwayne Johnson at the 2009 Tribeca Film Festival.jpg|Dwayne Johnson aiysha-hart-0003.jpg|Aiysha Hart uktv-atlantis-sarah-parish.jpg|Sarah Parish |-| Tori= Amber-Heard-03.jpg|Amber Heard Anne-Hathaway-White-Shirt.jpg|Anne Hathaway SM806-0036.jpg|Sam Witwer Rachel.jpg|Rachel Nichols 3sd.jpg|Kelly Brook 16sdfsdf.jpg|Abbie Cornish Penelope_cruz300.jpg|Penelope Cruz James_patrick_cooper9.jpg|Jennifer Connolly 2-00350.jpg|Johnny Lee Miller 001jikjkjkj.jpg|Winona Ryder as Jenai Antje-Traue-Man-of-Steel.jpg|Antje Traue Claire-Danes-at-Hysteria-Premiere-claire-danes-30601837-2058-2560.jpg|Claire Danes 936full-tilda-swinton.jpg|Tilda Swinton as a villain MV5BNjY0MTMyNzQxMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTIwNzY2NA@@._V1._SX640_SY859_.jpg|Mia Wasikowska Eiza_Gonzalez_Nicole_Brizz_Amores_Verdaderos_Televisa_2012.jpg|Eiza Gonzalez Gal-gadot-and-yaron-versano-117787960.jpg|Gal Gadot OB-YQ877_laura_EV_20130824224456.jpg|Laura Fraser Anna-anna-friel-1490920-1440-900.jpg|Anna Friel Images.jpg|Léa Seydoux AudreyTautouHairColorFormula.jpg|Audrey Tautou natalieportman.jpg|Natalie Portman Eliza-Dushku-Pic.jpg|Eliza Dushku Zooey-Deschanel1.jpg|Zooey Deschanel Nicholas-hoult-premiere-jack-the-giant-slayer-01.jpg|Nicholas Hoult Zoe-saldana.jpg|Zoe Saldana Michelle-williams-405670356.jpg|Michelle Williams 2007-carey-mulligan-1-400.jpg|Carey Mulligan 600full-sophie-turner.jpg|Sophie Turner MV5BMTY2MjkzOTcxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTg2NDg1Nw@@._V1_SY317_CR131,0,214,317_.jpg|Joe Dempsie Natalie-dormer-9.jpg|Natalie Dormer MV5BMjEyMDM0NzQ5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDkyODQyNw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Liam Cunningham Carice-van-Houten.jpg|Carice van Houten MV5BMTM4OTUyMzY0OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTEyMTUwOA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Thomas Brodie-Sangster 002a.jpg|Liam Hemsworth Iphone360_2339579.jpg|Joanna Vanderham Emun_Elliott_Prometheus_World_Premiere_nycaju7K5tyx.jpg|Emun Elliott MV5BMTM4MTQwOTc4N15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzkzNzM1Nw@@._V1_SY750_SX580_.jpg|Nina Dobrev Liv.jpg|Liv Tyler Piper-perabo-image.jpg|Piper Perabo Gwyneth-paltrow-young-early-photos.jpg|Gwyneth Paltrow Anna-Walton-17.jpg|Anna Walton Luke_Goss_2013_Winter_TCA_Tour_Day_7_l4TC4Zi2pibx.jpg|Luke Goss 1163738-elle-fanning.jpg|Elle Fanning Megan-follows_0008.jpg|Megan Follows 031108_kruger_400x400.jpg|Diane Kruger Amanda-seyfried-glamour-awards.jpg|Amanda Seyfried Rachel-McAdams.jpg|Rachel McAdams 109.jpg|Mandy Moore Dagmara-dominczyk-desktop-wallpapers.jpg|Dagmara Dominczyk Hailee-steinfeld-4.jpg|Hailee Steinfeld Douglas_booth.jpg|Douglas Booth 02.jpg|Ariana Grande 8019.jpg|Edward Atterton 003ddd.jpg|Rachel Bilson Barbara_palvin_colorization_by_halfdemonbitch-d5d8mu6.png|Barbara Palvin Iell_Tiger_Free.jpg|Nell Tiger Free mackenzie-mauzy-34594.jpg|Mackenzie Mauzy MV5BMTcyMzQ1MDMyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTU3ODM4OA@@._V1._SX640_SY919_.jpg|Gabriella Wilde MV5BNzI2NDQwNzc2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDc2NzYyMTE@._V1_SY317_CR131,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Jesse Rath MV5BMTcyMjQzMTg5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzgwMjMxMDE@._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Jaime Murray MV5BMzU2MTU1NDY5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDg3OTkyMQ@@._V1_SY317_CR19,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Tony Curran MV5BMjA5Njg3MjgzNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjc5MzkwMTE@._V1_SY317_CR131,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Nicole Muñoz Sam_Heughan.jpg|Sam Heughan MV5BMTYxODY5MDczMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjUxNjQ3Mw@@._V1_SY317_CR12,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Caitriona Balfe Promosc_003.jpg|Mike Vogel Ironclad-movie-kata-mara-5.jpg|Kate Mara 1QRjXnG0uqrXo6zrDmvLc1XXoaR.jpg|Danielle Chuchran Richard_McWilliams_1329771125_0.jpg|Richard McWilliams Imagesfsqqs.jpg|Eve Mauro 430.1x1.jpg|Lina Carollo Sebastianstan2.gif|Sebastian Stan Ashton_Kutcher_by_David_Shankbone.jpg|Ashton Kutcher Eye-candy-timothy-olyphant-7.jpg|Timothy Olyphant GW338H473-1-.jpg|Ruta Gedmintas Simon_Woods.jpg|Simon Woods Karl_Urban.jpg|Karl Urban Garfield.jpg|Andrew Garfield Adam-brody-2011.jpg|Adam Brody Hans97.jpg|Hans Matheson Max_Irons.jpeg|Max Irons MV5BMjAzMTU0OTk3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjk4NzE3._V1._CR122,7,207,279_.jpg|Robert Sean Leonard Armie-hammer.jpg|Armie Hammer Gp.jpg|Guy Pearce MV5BOTE1NjI3Mjg1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTI3NTI2MDE@._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Jay Ryan 2954377_orig.jpg|Kevin McKidd Phoebe-Tonkin-CelebHealthy_com.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin MV5BMjEyNjA1NTg1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzIxMTk4Mw@@._V1_SY317_CR131,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Rachel Hurd-Wood Todd_Lasance_(8284173208).jpg|Todd Lasance MV5BNjI2MzIzODYxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjIwNDc5MDE@._V1_SY317_CR10,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Liam McIntyre Viva-bianca-premiere-spartacus-war-of-the-damned-02.jpg|Viva Bianca Ellen-hollman-364168l.jpg|Ellen Hollman Hanna-mangan-lawrence-girl-mobile-wallpaper-1080x1920-8330-680398446.jpg|Hanna Mangan Lawrence 600full-gwendoline-taylor.jpg|Gwendoline Taylor Dustin-clare-828426l.jpg|Dustin Clare MV5BMjI1NjgzNDQyOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODk4MzkzNw@@._V1_SY317_CR18,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Max Brown MV5BMTg5Mjk0ODIxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzcwNjc1MTE@._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Torrance Coombs O-JOSS-STONE-570.jpg|Joss Stone 004jjj.jpg|Odette (Yustman) Annable 003_(2).jpg|Alison Lohman Tumblr_mechqg8gRq1qgvwdro1_500.jpg|Gemma Arterton Jluovvnv.jpg|Amelia Warner Susan_sarandon_wireimage--300x300.jpg|Susan Sarandon Stuart_townsend_hot.jpg|Stuart Townsend Josh_new_headshot.jpg|Joshua Sasse MV5BMTQ1MjI3NzI5Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTc0NTA0Mg@@._V1_SX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Karen David |-| Junk Box= Diana_Rigg.jpg|Diana Rigg Ax2gGUsCAAIaE6A.jpg_large.jpg|Ellie Kendrick Tbbt.jpg|Tania Raymonde Rebecca1.jpg|Rebecca Ferguson Orla_Brady_law.jpg|Orla Brady Lotte-verbeek-at-event-of-miral-(2010).jpg|Lotte Verbeek 26138.jpg|Celina Sinden Kinopoisk.ru-Jenessa-Grant-2100209.jpg|Jenessa Grant meg.png|Nicky Aycox Rene-Russo-Hot-Pics_0.jpg|Rene Russo Ian_mcshane.jpeg|Ian McShane MV5BMTcyNjI2NzkzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDY0MzI3MTE@._V1_SY317_CR104,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Jessica Raine Matt-lanter-1-sized.jpg|Matt Lanter Vivian.jpg|Lauren Cohan Paul walker.png|Paul Walker 200px-Ninth_Doctor.jpg|Christopher Eccleston Williams.jpg|Robin Williams Oliver-jackson-cohen-faster-los-angeles-1zqL3z.jpg|Oliver Jackson-Cohen Category:Characters